Chapter 35
Chapter 35: Contact Synopsis Now that I have insurance, I should contact the government. Should I meet Shuhei? I need to figure out how to return him to normal. I hope he has some memories left. Dialogue (city park) You: Hey, long time no see. Shuhei: ... You: Finally, I got you. Yuki: How did you know he would be here? You: Haven't I told you? An investigator's reasoning is 99% certain. Anyway, nice to meet you, buddy. Shuhei: Ah, it's not my first time seeing you. Quite amazing that you could've found me, but today will be the last day of your life. You: Let's make some conversation. You are also from the government, aren't you? Shuhei: What are you trying to say? You: Contrary to what you say, I'm not from the religious groups. Rather, I'm one of you. I don't know what orders you have received, but I'm here just because I received an order to contact you. I'll introduce myself. CODE 130326. Shuhei: Are you from the Defenders? I've got no notice about your visit. You: You can easily verify that. Since we are both busy, I've got to quickly deliver my message and leave. This is about the defective products left in Closed City. Our person in charge, Reika said this is a mistake made from your side. But, somehow, the clean-up task was assigned to us, which is not easy to deal with. Shuhei: I'm not sure what you are talking about. You: Don't you get it? I'm talking about the clean-up process of the defective products. Reika said you, Shuhei, will be able to find a solution for this. Miho and Satoshi also agreed on this. Shuhei: You...You are not from the government. You just revealed confidential information. Even if you are actually from the government, it won't be much of a problem for me to get rid of you. You: Now you figured it out. But still, no reaction. That's hopeless. Yuki: What do we do now? You: We can't let them exploit our friend. I should subdue him first. Shuhei: You'll die. (Battle vs Shuhei) Shuhei: Urrrgh... Yuki: He's not conscious. What's next? You: We'll protect him until we come up with a solution. Yuki: Aren't we looking for the way to defeat Amaterasu? Or were we trying to save this man? You: Both. Now, it is certain that the government is using the contractors of darkness, and it's highly likely the rumor spreading in Back Alley is true. Yuki: The rumor? You: There is an area called Closed City, which is a ghost city. According to the rumor, contractors who were passing by the area have gone missing. A number of contractors challenged the are to find out the truth. To be exact, they were expecting to encounter powerful devils and make a contract with them. But only some of them made it back from the city, and they claimed they'd confronted humans, not devils. Humans with the power of devils. They couldn't even communicate with them, and they couldn't understand why they had to be hostile from the first moment. Yuki: I don't get it. How does that relate to us? You: So they are pretty much like the contractors of darkness. Only the government or religious groups have capabilities of doing such things. When I talked to Shuhei, his reaction was more like "I already know that." Then, I can conclude the place is very likely to be the government's experiment area. The government has bee gaining power to check the religious groups. It's not really surprising if the government has done some experimentation with humans. Most recently, they even managed to lay their hands on the contractors of darkness. Yuki: It's hard to understand humans... You: Anyway, considering our conversation with Shuhei, it seems that the contractors of the darkness lose all their previous memories even thought they think and behave rationally. I was expecting any kind of reaction from him, but there was none at all. Frankly speaking, I was planning to take some time to restore Shuhei back to the normal state, and find a way to take advantage of the government. But this doesn't seem possible. Yuki: That's why you addressed every name that this guy might know of. You: What do I do now? Should I really be expecting to hear from the official contractors who are looking for the one who opens the gate? Yuki: Well, who knows if we will find some people waiting for us in our office? You: All right. I like that joke. Yuki: Forget it. Let's get going. You: Huh? Yuki. We've got to carry Shuhei with us. Help me carry him. Hey. Yuki! Lady Yuki! Next Chapter